


Sweet Dreams II

by LadyQuinn



Series: Sweet Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Fade Sex, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, christ help me, porn with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinn/pseuds/LadyQuinn
Summary: When Solas catches the inquisitor in an intimate moment, he sets plans to give her exactly what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~Elvhen might not be completely accurate  
> ~also I might not have a complete understanding of how fade dreams work or how Solas' powers work

Solas paced his chambers with a growing frustration. It was his own doing, but he figured the Inquisitor might need a little while to fall asleep, then a bit more for her to dream on her own. For his plan to work he wanted to be able to slip into her dream without notice, blending in with what her own mind created. This took time, but he was sure with the intensity of her orgasm when he left her she would succumb to sleep rather quickly. Better safe then sorry; if she found out his game too quickly it would be a lot less fun. Well, for him at least. An hour passed before he settled himself onto his bed. He crossed his legs and sat straight, then closed his eyes and breathed. Dream walking was second nature to Solas, easier then breathing. Yet now, his excitement faltered just a touch, replaced by nervousness. _And if she simply had a night of fantasies, that mean nothing more? She easily could have been amorous, without focus and decided on me on a whim. She could wake in the morning regretting those thoughts._ In his minds eye he saw her, arching and twisting her body with pleasure, moaning _his_ name. He couldn't be sure, not completely. But a dream wouldn't hurt. Besides, the fade has always held so many answers for him, perhaps he could see her desire here.

He fell into his sleep, still conscious as he sought out Andriks sleeping form. He concentrated, trying something he rarely did; instead of pulling her to his dream, he entered hers. It surprised Solas, how odd the feeling was. He wondered if this is what she felt when he pulled her into his dream when they first arrived in Skyhold. But never the less he was successful, as a scene slowly formed around him. The Inquisitor was sat at the thrown, looking down in judgment over some faceless human. When he spoke, it was merely babble, no words or form just noise. For a moment, Solas though he had made a mistake, that somehow he would be blocked from seeing her dream in its entirety. But then she spoke.

“I don't understand what your saying.” She said, her voice irritated yet concerned.

Beside her, Cullen and Leliana stood stoic.

“Kill him, our solders need his pelt for winter,” said Cullen

“His hairs in braids, you know the law,” said Leliana.

Solas watched silently, stepping into the crowd, getting closer to her. Jocephine was now up there as well. He strained to hear, but it sounded like she was reminding the Inquisitor shes due for tea with..Corypheus? Andrik simply nodded and waved her hand in dismissal. The man in judgment was now holding a bundle, then several. They were children. All weeping, their words melted together, unintelligible. Her head fell into her hands as the crowd that filled the hall began mimicking the strange noise, overwhelming her. This nightmare, this wouldn't do. Solas closed his eyes and took the dream from her. He took everything away, and replaced the scene with a camp sight they had been to before. It was green and lush, and he knew she had loved it. When she opened her eyes they found him immediately.

“Solas?”

He looked at her, and suddenly he realized his plan wasn't completely thought out. He was so overcome with desire, he only knew what he wanted to do with her, not how he would do it. His gaze raked over her, as it did many times before. Her pale, smooth skin, lush red hair barely brushing her shoulders, eyes that radiated the same green of her mark. She was beautiful, so beautiful. She was also strong, and with a kindness and wisdom he never thought a human could possess. Her very sight filled him with lust and desire and a deep longing. He stepped towards her.

“Vhenan” he whispered. The first time he brought her into the fade, he wanted to kiss her. The moment passed then, but now he cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. He breathed in her flowery scent, enjoying this single moment like he would never have her again. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His fingers slid behind her ears and grabbed onto her hair, she moaned in their kiss and pressed her body against his. Solas left her lips and worked his way to her collar bone, covering her neck in breathy kisses. She murmured his name as goosebumps spread across her skin. When her legs began to tremble, Solas decided to change the scene again. Now they stood in the rotunda, empty of its usual noise. If she noticed the change in scenery she didn't say anything, she just moaned and craned her neck towards him encouraging his kisses. He pushed her into the wall and pressed against her, his lips returning to hers.

Keeping one hand in her hair, he let his other hand explore her body. Her tunic was a little thick for his liking. With a single thought he could have her bare and naked before him, but he dismissed that. He wanted to disrobe her himself. He began undoing the buttons of her tunic, letting his fingers brush every so slightly against her bare skin. When he reached the bottom he took a small step away and spread her shirt open. The look in her eyes at the loss of his touched looked so unbearable. She stared at him staring at her, her exposed breasts heaving in deep breaths. He admired her, enjoying every inch of her. His fingers trailed over her nipples, stiffen by that touch. She puffed her chest out, trying to get as much contact as she could. How could he not oblige? He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, biting and swirling his tongue. His other hand traveled south, pressing against her mound and feeling her heat. She gasped at his touch, he heard his name in every breath she took.

“Solas,” she said, her voice thick with lust.

He removed himself from her breasts and went back to kissing her neck. “Yes, Inquisitor?” he said, letting his lips brush against her ear lobe.

“I-... I want you,” she said through staggered breaths.

Solas smiled and pressed his hand harder against her cunt. “Ask nicely.”

She swallowed hard. “Please Solas,” she gasped for breath, “please.”

“Please what?” He sucked on her earlobe, letting his teeth graze it. He felt her wetness through her pants, her thighs grinding together.

“Please fuck me Solas.” Her lips were so close to his ear, her plea a breathy whisper.

He felt himself growl. His hand grabbed the top of her trousers and tore away, using his magic to make them come away seamlessly. There she was, standing before him with only her smalls and an open tunic, just as he saw her last night. He slid down her small clothes and knelt before her. He caressed her inner thigh, feeling her slick warmth. His fingers slid in so easily, her eyes rolled back as she bit her lip and groaned. He moved his fingers inside her and leaned in, his tongue finding her swollen clit. She grabbed his shoulders for support and cried out. He continued his rhythm, flicking his tongue and sliding his fingers in and out of her.

“Ah- I'm-- Oh, Solas!” Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her hips pressed into his face. He pulled away, gently kissing her stomach as he rose. She groaned angrily, her eyes wide as her pleasure lessened, her orgasm denied. He tasted her on his fingers, sweet and warm, before pulling her into a deep kiss. Despite whatever frustration she felt, she melted into the kiss, tasting herself on his tongue as her hands reached down for the laces of his trousers. Before he knew it she had him undone, pulling his cock out and running her fingers along its length. It was his turn to groan. He kissed her harder, hungrier, pressing her against the wall as she squeezed him. He bent down, grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. His member pressed up on her wet cunt, rubbing the tip against her entrance. He wasn't even in her, yet the sensation felt amazing. He was almost content, just feeling her slick lips rub his cock. But he wanted more, and judging by how hard she thrust her hips forward, trying desperately to get him inside her, so did she. Thoroughly wet now, Solas angled himself and slid into her. She broke their kiss with a cry of pleasure.

He didn't trust his stamina, not with her; not when just touching her set a fire in his loins. He wouldn't have this end sooner than he wanted, so he took his time, thrusting slow and deep. He rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, with each thrust her nails dug a little deeper into his flesh. That pain sent waves of pleasure through him, he began to thrust harder. With each thrust she gripped harder and moaned louder, her nailed raked across his back. He growled through the pain, his lips found purchase on her shoulder and he dug his teeth in. She yelped, in pain or pleasure he didn't know, he didn't care. His hands moved to her hips and he pulled her into each thrust, working deeper and faster. Her breathless cries came out broken and messy as she lost herself in pleasure. He bit into her harder, pushing her into the wall every time his pelvis slammed into hers. He released his bite, groaning into her neck as he fucked her. He wouldn't last much longer.

“Solas!” She cried, hugging onto him. “Fuck, ah Sol-..Solas I'm cumming!” she breathed before crying out again.

He leaned back to look in her eyes. She meet him with a look of feverish desperation.

“Garas sul em, Ma Vhenan!” His voice was low and guttural. He was sure she didn't understand, but she obeyed nevertheless. She held eye contact for as long as she could, but as the waves of pleasure crashed into her her eyes rolled back, the sound coming from her seemed so primal and wild. Solas kept up his speed, fucking her as she came. When her cries began to die down he let himself go. He thrust deeper and deeper until he felt his edge. With a final thrust he filled her with his cum, savoring her whimpers and the feel of her limp, spent body. He tipped her head up and kissed her. She smiled, tightening her legs around his waist. He could feel her shaking, her heart beating wildly against his chest. When their kiss broke he returned her smile, then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Now, wasn't that better then just fucking yourself?”

Without a response, Solas released the dream and opened his eyes in his own chambers, his smile still on his lips.

 

~

 

Andrik woke up, her heart pounding in her chest and her pillow drenched in sweat. She felt completely parched, her breathing labored and hard. She felt sore between her thighs, and when her fingers went to caress herself she found that she was soaking wet. _That dream... Oh God, that dream..._ At first all she could recall was Solas, him taking her in the rotunda, pinning her to the wall and fucking her like mad. She could hardly believe that a dream could make her feel so.. just so much. Asleep, without her own touch or anyone elses and it felt better then anything she'd ever had in her life. It was almost completely satisfying. Almost. That soreness she felt grew, the heat in her loins demanding attention. She cupped her hand over her mound and began grinding her hips, the friction nearly enough to send her over. Her fingers slipped between her lips and brushed against her sensitive clitoris, and within moments she had her face stuffed into the pillows crying out as she came. She stayed in her awkward position until the pillows suffocated her. She sat up and ran her fingers through her wet hair, feeling waves of bliss and confusion wash over her as her senses returned to her.

She remembered the dream hadn't started like that. It was some awful dream, screaming and overwhelming noises. Hundreds of people clamoring for her. It felt like a nightmare. _And Solas pulled me out of it_. She ran her fingers over her neck and shoulders, remembering his primal growling, his teeth biting into her as he thrust. She half expected teeth marks, but she found nothing but smooth skin. _What does this mean?_

It made sense, when she thought about it. Every day was full of stress, and every night she thought of him. Every day was wrought with responsibilities and anger and fighting. And every night he made it better for her, made it bearable. Of course she would go to him when her mind gave her nightmares. A chill passed over her, her balcony doors where still open. Suddenly all the heat she felt inside her died, almost feeling her heart shiver from a different kind of cold. She rose from her bed and latched the doors. She found her robe and covered herself and returned to her bed, curling under the covers.

It meant that any doubts she had as to whether or not all she felt for Solas was lust where gone. She sighed and began to chew her lip in worry. _Shit... I'm in too deep. What the fuck am I going to do?_

 


End file.
